


Upgrading the System: Percy 2.0

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [34]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Pining, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace has a fatal flaw, something he can't resist even as he sees the danger signs, but when he and Nico decide to upgrade their system, Will's flaw may turn out to be the key to a fresh chance at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrading the System: Percy 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalysAlankil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/gifts).



> Written for [Talysalankil](http://talysalankil.tumblr.com/) and an anonymous prompter for a mini fic PWP prompt meme on Tumblr. 
> 
> Ahem... I failed at mini and at PWP. There's still a lot of porn to be found here though. Do not despair.

It happened a lot slower than it feels, this thing with Percy Jackson. 

He came back to camp the summer he turned 21, broken-hearted and not-quite-right, if you know what I mean. The sense I got from him when I shook his hand in greeting reminded me of an athlete or a warrior coping after losing a limb. The sensation was at odds with the face he presented, all smiles and jokes, a mild self-deprecation delivered in jest; his eyes told a different story. Hidden deep beneath the amused sparkle, they were fractured, small cracks beginning to web like gravel nicking a windshield. As time goes on, they spread.

I don't think I need to read too deeply to understand the cause. I wrote to Annabeth shortly after Percy's return, and his symptoms had started way back from their time in Tartarus. His body had been touched by a hundred curses reaching soul deep, his humanity tested and scraped to the bare bones, then healed. And only hours later, he'd accessed and perverted his powers out of sheer necessity. She'd been afraid of him, had witnessed him in soul form overpower and subdue the primordial goddess of misery. She called him on it and he'd tempered himself, but even afterward, he seemed to grow stronger in Tartarus, his powers thriving. She'd given their relationship her best attempt after the war until she realized she couldn't anymore. Tartarus had injured her, too, and instead of healing, his touch seemed to tear off the scab to her memories, not letting her release them and instead trapping her inside them until she had to let go of him. Afterwards, she'd dedicated her life to Artemis. She claims that having a new purpose sets her free from the horrors of the experience. I suspect Percy needs to find something similar – who am I kidding – he and Nico both. I'm not sure if it's my gift that draws me to those who are broken, or if it's my fatal flaw. All I know is that questioning it would be like tempting the fates. I'm not that stupid. 

It took a few months before Percy appealed to me for help. He couldn't keep up the mask he wore, the false skin, the happy act; it wasn't real, no matter how much he wanted it to be. I couldn't turn him away. 

He doesn't want to call it therapy, what we do, but that's basically what it is. Percy prefers to look at it as a friendship. It is that too. After I close up the infirmary in the evenings, he stops by for our session. I listen while he talks, and from the very beginning I've struggled to stay professional. I'm drawn to him, inappropriately so. I end up checking him out, watching his lithe muscles move under his shirt, or on hot days without a shirt. I find myself more distracted than helpful and, as a healer (even if he insists that's not what I am to him) I feel I'm failing him and myself. He doesn't know the whole story, doesn't realize how affected I am by him. When I suggest that he consider going to Chiron for these sessions, that shattered look comes back with full force and I swallow my reservations, attempting to stifle my reactions to him. It's becoming harder for me to deny that they are growing, to tell myself that they're innocent and that I wouldn't act on them if Percy offered an opportunity. 

What is wrong with my brain? Is it true that broken people are my fatal flaw, that I find them sexually intoxicating or is it just by chance the two I've found happen to be broken? It's breaking me the more aware of my own self I become, driving me to hide part of myself. It counters my nature. 

Sometimes Percy doesn't have much to say and we sit in silence until curfew. Other times, he projects hilarity and falls back on bad jokes and potty humor – even that doesn't quell my longing. Then, there are times he goes deep, bares his soul to me in all it's Tartarus-tainted glory, tears streaming down his cheeks, body wracking with sobs. Those are the days when, against my better judgment because I'm not honest about my feelings, I allow him to get close, to take comfort from my arms, from my healing touch. It drains me more than I let him know, weakens my resolve and tests my commitments, but I _can't_ refuse him. 

Nico says he understands, based on the censored versions I've shared with him. I know he wants Percy to have a second chance; he always has. I think he still hates himself for how much he cares. 

We're together, Nico and me, which is why I'm struggling so hard. Nico never wanted my healing touch like Percy does. Before we were anything more than friends, he decided on his own to consult Chiron and, strangely enough, Mr. D for his therapy sessions. He's come so far in his healing, I can't even describe it. 

Things changed between us when Nico pulled me aside after I'd been moping about how he preferred the camp directors to me, and he pushed me up against the wall of the infirmary's storage cabinet. My words deserted me as I lost myself in his eyes and he told me he'd made his choice so we'd be equals, that he wouldn't feel indebted to me, so we could date without any weird power dynamic getting in the way. I gulped and swallowed my misdirected jealousy, and then Nico chased the bad taste from my mouth with his tongue. I thought my knees would give out with that first kiss. I still feel that way when he takes charge, and … damn. Just thinking about it is giving me wood. I curse my hormones.

Anyway, getting back to the present - Nico and I have been together for two years, and Percy's been back at camp for about nine months. Time really does seem to fly. Percy is the oldest camper I think Camp-Half Blood has ever had at almost 22. I worry about how he'll react when he finds out Nico and I will be leaving after summer ends. 

I've tried to get Nico to join us sometimes during Percy and my sessions – it was Percy's idea to begin with – but Nico says he doesn't want to be a third wheel. Honestly, I think it's because he's scared. I'm not blind, even if I am steeped in denial and guilt of my own. He's just as taken with Percy as I am, the attraction steadily growing over the past few months. I feel it in the subtle veil of omission when we talk with each other about our individual interactions with Percy. It's the sort of thing that could become a dividing wall if we don't acknowledge it. 

Percy and Nico demonstrate swordplay on a daily basis for the younger campers, and then take turns teaching techniques. I don't blame either of us for the Percy problem. It's so easy to fall hard and fast for him. He's kind, impossibly hot without going all 'Narcissus' about it, and the fragile parts of him call out that despite how powerful he is, he's real; accessible; perfectly imperfect. It's hard for me to understand how anybody could _not want_ to hug him and love all over him. 

Nico and I need to bring this truth out in the open. We've talked in the past about not letting doubts and uncertainties drag our relationship down. I think we both fully embrace the concept in theory, and stumble over it in practice. Bringing it up is the tricky part. I'm so afraid of losing him, of seeing him run again that I'm practically driving him to do it by not opening up about this 'Percy problem'. It's impossible that he hasn't sensed the emotional silence Percy's name throws between us when it comes up. 

I wash my hands after finishing the last of my filing, and then glance at the clock. It's 5:30. I roll my head, stretching my arms and working out the kinks in my neck and back, then slump forward in the wheeled chair, staring at the infirmary desk. I have to do it today. I swear to myself I'll talk to Nico as soon as Percy's session is over. 

I don't even know how much time passes as I stare blankly at the desk top, my chin propped in my hands, my elbows on the desk. My pulse beats in my lips. 

"Will?" 

Nico's voice. 

I turn to greet him, my hands stiff and pricking with pins and needles. 

"Hey, there," I say, opening my arms in welcome. He crosses the room and stands between my knees, settling his hands on my shoulders, my hands rising to grip his hips. I meet his gaze as he worries his lower lip with his teeth. "What's up?" I ask. I give his hips a squeeze, already aroused from thinking about Percy, and Nico, too, has never failed to set my heart racing, my dick throbbing.

Without a word, Nico straddles my thighs, bringing us close. He slips his hands up under my surgeon's shirt, his eyes wild with want. I'm right there with him, my breath hitching, my hands roving his back. I glance at the clock again, a moan rising in my throat. It's 6:00 now. Percy will be here in half an hour, earlier, if his anxiety is up. 

"I need you, Will. Right now. I just fucking need you," Nico says, brushing our cheeks together while he fumbles with the button at my fly. His hands tremble, his lips, too as he pulls back to see what he's doing. He almost looks like he's going to cry. Before I can get my mouth to work, to check that he's okay, he gets my fly open and slips his hand inside my briefs, wrapping my aching cock in his warm palm. 

I don't want him to stop, but reality forces my words. 

"But, Percy," I start to say, and Nico shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"No. I don't want him anymore. Only you, Will. I choose you."

He strokes my dick, then brushes his thumb across the slit, smearing the pearl of precome he always manages to elicit. I sense he's holding back, that this is a last ditch seduction. He's getting ready to run again. I _know_ Nico; I've loved him for years. 

"I choose you, too, Nico," I manage, though it takes some effort not to gasp. "But …" 

He shakes his head again, hell bent on not letting me talk, to not force him to admit whatever his plans are. 

"No. Don't talk about him right now." 

He crawls off my lap and onto his knees, then yanks my underwear down in front, tucking the waistband under my balls. He swallows my cock before I can say anything more. 

I comb my fingers through his hair, raking his scalp, unable to do anything else because Nico's mouth is divine. He was born to suck cock and he proves it to me as often as he can. 

"Com…ing," I gasp, and Nico's breath hitches as he doubles down on his efforts to suck me off. I catch my breath again. I'm not close to coming yet, but I will be if Nico keeps going. "Percy," I say. "Percy's coming."

The name acts like a stun gun. Nico's throat full on stops moving, his mouth dropping open, breaking the suction. He pulls off and glares up at me from under his furrowed brow. "Will … I …" He stops again, and then shakes his head. "I'm leaving."

"I like him too." I blurt my confession and Nico pauses, halfway off the floor. He stares at me and I keep going, rambling. My heart beats so fast against my ribs, panic rising at his word. I have to lay it all out, to come clean. "Percy. I'm crushing on him, too. I love you more than I ever thought possible, Nico. And, I fantasize about Percy. About his body, about what his cock might look like, how it would taste." I go for broke, my forehead one big worry crease. "I want to strip him down and lick his ass open. I want to fuck him into tomorrow. It isn't only you. It's me too."

We stare into each other's eyes, mine filling with tears, blurring his features. But he doesn't pull away, and more importantly, he doesn't leave. 

"So, I guess this is a bad time?" 

Nico turns to look at Percy standing in door as I hastily wipe my eyes, realizing too late that my cock is still out and still hard, the blood trapped by the waistband of my briefs, and Percy stares right at it, his lips curling in a half smile. 

I'm too lost to say anything, in denial it's even happening. How much of my confession did Percy witness? How is Nico going to react? _Why haven't I put my cock away yet?_

"That depends on you," Nico says, catching me off guard. Percy raises an eyebrow and Nico goes on, his voice perfectly controlled, assured. "Are you interested in having me suck you off while Will eats your ass? Want to give it up while we take turns fucking you? If so, you're right on time."

"Nico," I whimper, my voice a squeak in the back of my throat. He turns back to me and my cock throbs. He's too hot when he gets riled up and authoritative. I look at it, swollen and reddened, more precome bubbling up from my slit. Nico swipes the strand off with a finger, then pops it in his mouth and turns back to Percy. 

I look up in time to see Percy adjust the front of his pants, and then he steps into the room and closes the door behind him. "I'm game," he says. My mind spins wondering where the catch is, if I'm actually dreaming or if there's another explanation for this fantasy coming true. Percy pulls his shirt off and drops it, then kicks off his shoes, his hands on the waistband of his pants, but Nico stops him from lowering them with a time out gesture. Percy pauses undressing, but not talking. "I think I should be the one to fuck you two, though."

Nico rises from his crouched position, and then approaches Percy, staring him down despite being half a head shorter. "Why is that, Jackson?"

Percy wrinkles his forehead, then shrugs. "Because I'm older," he says, though his voice lifts at the end making his statement sound like a question. 

I sense a power battle rising between the two of them, and instead of stepping in to disrupt it, it turns me on something fierce. I wrap my hand around my cock and stroke it, feeling it firm up under my palm, half aware this might not be a good idea. I can't stop, though; I'm too aroused to think. I slide my other hand up under my shirt, tucking it into my armpit and flick my right nipple, gasping at the jolt it sends through my body. Apparently, loud enough to draw Percy and Nico's attention. They turn as one and watch me, all dark hair and hungry eyes. 

I let go of my dick at the sight, my heart thudding, my mind spinning. They approach me, predatory gleams flashing in their eyes. If I don't catch my breath soon I'm going to pass out.

Nico reaches me first, his hand on my chest, thumb brushing my nipple as I drag in a ragged breath. And then Percy stands beside him, more hesitant, his fractured eyes revealing his uncertainty. I hold my hand out for him, palm up, welcoming, and he takes it, his eyes softening, grateful, the sparkle sliding back into place and hiding the cracks. It breaks my heart to know how shattered he is underneath, but as Nico flicks my nipple, then tugs on it, a huge burst of pleasure runs through me and up Percy's arm, my healing touch turned sexual. 

It's heaven to watch him react, his eyes half-lidded, his lips parted as he shudders. I pull him closer, Nico, shifting without prompting to make room, and I press my lips against Percy's stomach, inhaling the scent of his arousal until I'm high on it, my eyes closing.

I can hear their lips meet overhead, feel Percy bow his head to meet Nico halfway through the contraction of abdominal muscle against my face and lips. Nico tugs at my nipple and sends ripples of _want_ so powerful I feel it in my fingers and toes. I wrap my arms around Percy's hips, leaning in to explore his abs with my tongue, savoring each dip and curve, how they tighten and relax with each stroke. 

He cards his fingers in my hair, making my scalp tingle. The soft sounds of wet kisses stops above me as Nico makes room for Percy, standing at my left side, watching us. My dick throbs as I look up and meet Percy's green eyes, the pupils enlarged, the ridge of his brow catching shadows in the low light. I tremble under his gaze, and then at my side, Nico tugs my shirt, already pulled up and tucked under my armpit. I let go of Percy and lift my arms, allowing Nico pull it off. He moves away, retreating.

It's odd, how exposed I feel. I've always been comfortable in my body, displaying it readily, soaking up the sun when I can. Nico claims I'm an exhibitionist, though out of humor rather than judgment. But now … Stripped of my shirt, my cock supported by my briefs, jutting out as if on display and Percy and Nico here, touching me, all of us touching each other. Things are moving so fast. Has it only been minutes since I'd realized Nico and I needed to talk about Percy? I can't process time right now. I stop trying. 

Percy drops into a half squat, his eyes shifting from mine to Nico's, like he's seeking permission for something. He seems to get it, and smiles, then leans in close to my face, my dick brushing his shirt. "Can I?" he asks, his breath cool on my heated cheek. 

I surrender to Percy's lips without a thought, opening up to him, to his teasing tongue, his leap before looking tendency. Lost in the velvet heat of Percy's mouth, I taste the darkness inside him, how close it is to the surface. It doesn't scare me, not anymore. It's familiar to me, reminiscent of Nico - the taste of strength and of returning home. I don't judge the darkness, I accept that we all have some darkness inside us, some more than others, but that it doesn't change how much a person is worth.

 _Nico_. I think his name, I might even say it out loud as Percy kisses down my neck, one hand on my cock, and then trails kisses down my chest to my lap. I sweep the room with my eyes, needing to find Nico again, to anchor myself with him, to double check he's okay with what I'm allowing Percy to do. 

I breathe a relieved sigh, catching sight of him from the corner of my eye, his boots and socks on the floor next to one of the beds, and stripping himself of his jeans. I choke, my breath catching and look back down as Percy wraps his lips around the head of my cock. He pulls my foreskin up, gripping with his lips and sealing it with suction, then chases down my shaft swirling his tongue, my cock trapped in the vacuum of his throat. 

Percy has to have done this before. I tangle my fingers in his hair, holding on tight, concentrating on keeping my feet steady so my chair doesn't shoot out from beneath me on its wheels. There's no way this is the first blow job he's given. 

I rock my head back on my shoulders, exposing my throat, and then smile when Nico is back at my side. He kisses me upside down, and sideways, his palms on my chest and pinches my nipples again, making my breathing stutter. I moan and Percy pops off my cock. I sense him watching Nico torture my nipples. I might be embarrassed if I wasn't so wrapped up in Nico's mouth, but my nipples are sensitive and Nico is obsessed with them. His favorite thing to do with me after dark, hidden away in the Hades cabin, is to fasten my wrists to his headboard, and play with my them, touching nothing else on my body and reducing me to a writhing mess. Once, he made me come from just that. 

Percy chuckles through his nose, his breath tickling my bobbing dick. As Nico works my nipples in short twists and Percy chases a stream of precome back up my shaft, my back aches. It's not a comfortable position. I turn my head to request a change, but don't need to. Nico moves back to give me room, and Percy climbs to his feet. He takes my hands and helps me up, pulling my chests against his, pressing our foreheads together. It's good, so good, the skin-to-skin contact. I want more. I want Percy in front of me and Nico behind, sandwiching me between their tight, hot bodies. My cheeks burn at the thought, and then Nico takes charge. 

"It's time for bed," he says, and he sounds so much like a parent, I can't stop myself giggling. My endorphins are high. He stands at my back, and, strangely, Percy doesn't laugh. He concedes to Nico, and with his hands on my biceps, turns me around so I meet Nico's eyes. Nico's lips twitch at the corners, his eyebrows thick and drawn, slowly lifting as if calling me out for being impertinent. 

I lower my gaze as he steps toward me, and then he pulls the waistband of my briefs back over my dick, trapping it. It aches as the pressure at the base lifts. 

"We're going to my cabin," he says. "Percy, you too." 

Percy takes the hand Nico offers and Nico slips his other hand into mine before fading us into the shadows.

~*~

When we step back into the real world, the green fire torches on the walls of the Hades cabin surge to life, casting a glowing green tint over the room, and making shadows dance and reflect off the obsidian ceiling and walls.

Percy grips the sides of my waist from behind before I get my bearings, and Nico walks a circle around us, stripped to his boxers. He stops in front of me, adjusting the tenting fabric at his front with one hand, and then stepping right into my space, his hands under Percy's at my hips. 

I'm so hard it hurts, wanting him, wanting _them_. I'm not even sure how I want sex to go tonight. I decide not to worry about it as Nico hooks his thumbs into my waistbands and pulls my pants and briefs down to my knees. I want to fuck, to stick my dick into his tight heat and pump it full of my come; yet, I also want to surrender to him – to be taken, my orgasm coaxed from my body with his cock against my prostate, to feel him tense up and then let go, emptying his load inside me, a smile slack on his face. 

He draws my focus again, pressing a kiss to my lips, Percy's body heat cushioning my back. Nico puts a foot in the crotch of my pants where they hang between my knees, then steps, dragging them down my legs so I can step free from them, discarding my flip flops underneath them. 

"Get on the bed, Will," he murmurs against my lips, his voice reverberating through me and making goosebumps break out all over my body. Percy lets go of my hips and I cross the room and climb onto Nico's bed, sitting on my heels, my knees digging into the mattress as I watch Nico and Percy face off, sizing each other up. 

Nico says something too low for me to catch, but Percy reacts at once, the muscles in his back tensing, his shoulders squaring. He lowers his hands to his fly and drops his pants, his ass revealed, ghostly pale compared to the rest of his skin. I want to trace his tan lines with my tongue. I read Nico's amused observation that Percy goes commando in the way his eyebrows lift, how he moistens his lips, and then he nods at me, or maybe just at the bed in general. 

Percy turns, seeming to not want to let Nico out of his line of sight, but doing it anyway. He approaches and climbs onto the bed next to me, then flops onto his back right in the middle, wriggling his arms and legs like he enjoys the feel of Nico's cotton duvet. 

"What are you, a puppy?" Nico asks as he climbs onto the bed next to Percy, then stretches out on his side, propped up on his elbow, still wearing his boxers. 

Percy chuckles and runs his hands over his chest and stomach, then starts stroking his dick. 

I don't ask myself what's gotten into me, into any of us; I yield to my desire to take part in getting Percy hard. I lift my left leg over both of his, then shuffle on my knees until they reach his hips. I sit on his thighs and bump my dick against his knuckles until he takes both in the same fist. Our cock heads squeezing together through the foreskin with each pull feels really good now, but experience tells me we'll need to lube up before things get painful. Luckily, Nico is on top of it. 

Casually, he retrieves the tube of lube from under his pillow – after becoming intimate, we go through the stuff at an alarming rate, edible because we learned the hard way – and drizzles it over Percy's fingers. Percy sucks in a hiss through his teeth as we slide together, newly slippery. 

I watch Percy's face as he rocks his hips, his head falling back, exposing his neck, his eyes rolling up as his eyelids fall half closed. My heart grows in my chest, expanding as Nico, similarly wrapped up in watching Percy come undone, licks the dip of Percy's throat, then trails kisses up his his neck before finding his lips and owning them. 

Percy slackens his grip and I pull out of his fist, relief coursing through me as my arousal evens out. I love ramping up, but coming too soon would waste this opportunity. 

As Nico pushes Percy's shoulders into the mattress, draping his body over Percy's side, his boxer shorts tenting to the point of absurdity, I shift lower and guide Percy to lift his knees. I have a mighty need to explore his ass and nothing, short of Percy telling me no, is going to stop me from doing it. Fortunately, Nico keeps Percy's mouth busy and Percy doesn't resist as I guide him into position. 

My hands, tucked behind his knees, hold his legs up and I lie on my stomach, my feet hanging off the end of the bed. I lean my face forward and mouth at his balls, moaning as my erection pushes against the mattress. Percy's sac tightens under my lips, making me smile as I push his knees up further and finally get an eyeful of what he's been hiding between his fantastically perfect glutes. 

His hole winks at me, shy as my breath huffs over it. A crazy, giddy rush floods my brain at the thought I'll be the first to ever taste him here. I don't know it for a fact, but I suspect it's true. I drag my tongue over the furled skin, sensing I'm correct in my suspicion by the tightening muscles under my hands, his trembling thighs. I do it over and over, licking him open, a little bit awestruck at how readily his hole responds, showing me its inner pink. 

He gasps above me, released from Nico's kiss, and as if sensing the irresistible treasure I've uncovered, Nico joins me at Percy's groin. The top of his head pushes in between Percy's bent thighs as he straddles Percy's chest backwards in a sixty-nine position. He swallows Percy's cock as if it was designed to fit his throat. The gurgling sounds Percy makes are music to my ears as I open him up even more, wriggling my tongue all around his rim and dipping inside. 

"Not – mmm – fair," Percy manages, pulling my attention away from my task. I release his right knee, Nico automatically taking over supporting it, and wet my fingers with a combination of leftover lube and Nico's saliva dripping from his blow job. I rub them over Percy's begging hole. 

"What, Percy?" I ask, using a knuckle to prod his center, teasing and testing. His ass responds like it has been trained, and I wonder if he's not already well acquainted with his prostate.

He whines, breathing his words as if trying to hold back the orgasm Nico appears to be working out of him using his throat. "I can't … Fucking boxers." 

I show no mercy for his plight of not being able to return the favor to Nico, and Percy inhales a staccato series of "ah-ah-ah" as I slip a finger inside him, and push his pleasure button.

Nico pops off with a slurp and a giggle he can't restrain, and I push myself up to meet his mouth in a messy, wet kiss. Nico's ready – the message comes across clear as day as we savor Percy's flavor between us. I push a second finger into Percy, fucking him open as Nico breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes, his gaze deep, dark, and hungry. I nod as he lifts an eyebrow, the side of his mouth twitching up, and then he climbs off of Percy, even as Percy's hands scrabble to catch him and hold him in place. A wriggle of my fingers inside Percy kills his success. 

Nico climbs backwards off the bed, Percy's right leg dropping open at the thigh, his chest and abs revealed like a feast for my eyes. His cock dances as I graze his prostate with my fingertips, and I can't suppress the ridiculous thought that I'm manipulating Percy like a finger puppet. The idea puts a grin on my face I couldn't stop if I wanted to. 

Nico's boxers hit the floor behind me, soft as a whisper, and that does the trick, my grin subdued, my lips parting, eager. I pull my fingers free, and lower Percy's left leg to the bed, then climb up his body, making room for Nico behind me. 

As my face hovers above Percy, I study him. His eyes are closed as he teases his right nipple, his lips parted, reddened and wet. A flush covers his cheeks and spreads down his neck to his chest, and I know I'm probably flushing even worse. When I drag my cock over his, he opens his eyes, briefly showing me the shattered parts until they lock onto mine, softening, trusting. 

And then Nico's swipes his talented tongue over my hole, nearly making me come on the spot. I bite my lower lip and breathe through the urge. Questions seem to flit in Percy's eyes before he realizes what Nico is doing to me, and then he smirks. It's okay, though. When he's wearing a cocky smirk, he isn't shattered, and the brilliant, sparkling part of his personality takes over. 

"I want to fuck you, Will," he says, his eyebrows rising like he's trying to challenge me. More than that, though, I hear uncertainty in his voice. Like he's reading lines from a script: words written by somebody else and taught to him – this is what you say when in such a position – and his body language at odds with it, misfitting. 

Still, I'm versatile. I enjoy getting fucked and Nico loves giving it to me, but I seldom get to fuck. Percy's ass has my claim on it and I'll fight to keep it, but if Percy needs to practice the script before throwing it away, I can do that too. 

I nod, then shudder again, pushing back onto Nico's tongue and fingers; he makes fast work of me when he wants to. I signal to Nico with a simple turn of my head and he responds immediately. He lifts his face, and the shifts on the bed, his chin at my shoulder. Percy watches our silent exchange. With a raised eyebrow, a forehead crease, and a nod, I'm assured Nico understands I want to change up our unspoken plans to accommodate Percy's request, even if Percy doesn't realize that's what we're doing. 

Nico kisses me soundly, stealing my breath, my heart thudding to his direction before releasing me. We're on the same page; I belong to him, him to me, and Percy is a pleasure we share together. He grips my hips, guiding me into position as I meet Percy's eyes, rising above him. "Yes," I say. "You can fuck me."

I hover my ass over his dick as Nico lifts it into position, Percy's eyes going wide, his forehead wrinkled until the head of his cock bumps my hole and he breathes out, relaxing. He holds onto my waist, stroking my abs with his thumbs as I sink backwards, taking him inside myself, Nico's hand reassuringly warm on my lower back. 

"Oh, yesssss," I hiss, closing my eyes and savoring the stretch, Percy's girth more than I'm used to taking. It's good, though, being filled. I raise and lower myself on his dick until I'm fully seated and can sit up all the way.

Percy's hands slip from my sides, settling on my thighs. I open my eyes and meet his wide, almost fearful, gaze. I lift his right hand and bow my head, kissing the back of his fingers, and then guide it to my cock. He wraps around the shaft, eyes softening again as if he's grateful to have something to hold, something familiar, and then I use my thighs to ride his dick, fucking mine into the ring of his fist. 

Nico moves away from my back, concerning me a moment, until he returns and I understand why. He pauses our coupling, pushing more lube around my rim, and down Percy's shaft, and then Percy's instincts kick in. He bucks his hips up and I focus on holding still, staying loose and taking the pounding, dropping my jaw, my breath huffing. But the pounding never comes. He bucks slow and steady, not ramping up. 

I lean forward, my palms on his chest, and make a hushing sound until he pauses. My eyes on his, watching his reactions, I roll my hips and fuck myself on top of him, riding his cock until I feel it where I want it inside. Percy's lips move so prettily as the pleasure blossoms inside me, and the sensation I love so much about getting fucked starts to build, like our souls seek each other out, normally cased in our bodies, but through joining are able to meet and touch. 

I lower my face to his, his hands moving out of the way so we can press our chests together, sweat beading up on Percy's upper lip. 

Nico's hands on my ass keep us joined as I slow down, nearly unsheathing Percy's dick to get close to his lips. 

"What is it?" I whisper, then concede. I'm not going to make him say it. Not if he doesn't want to. Instead of waiting, I ask him: "Can I fuck you now?"

The truth, the relief, crashes over his face and he lifts his face and smashes our mouths together as Nico moves his hands to stroke the backs of my calves. Percy's cock slips out of me, rutting up along my cleft. His cheeks color a darker pink, his eyes casting down to Nico and then back to me. "I … Yeah."

I sense there's more he's not telling me, but after six or seven months of our 'sessions', I know it's best to let him decide when and what to say. Pushing Percy to do anything not on his terms backfires every time. 

Nico takes charge again, this time, straddling Percy's chest facing him, as I move back and lift Percy's legs. Nico passes me the lube without needing to be asked, and then traces Percy's lips with the tip of his dick, distracting him more effectively than any method I've ever used with him. I have to force my eyes to look away, nearly distracting myself enough to forget what I'm doing. 

My claim on Percy's ass. A shiver races down my spine at the recollection. I squeeze more lube into my palm, then slick my dick with it before fingering Percy's hole again. He opens to my touch like a dream, and it hits me that he might masturbate with toys. That would explain his body's responses. The idea makes my dick throb, dripping precome from the slit, and I try to force myself to stop thinking about Percy and sex toys. I push the tip of my cock right up to Percy's hole and barely press before the head sinks in without resistance. Percy's channel ripples around my cock, squeezing, and then relaxing without effort. I almost come right then; his ass is made to be fucked. 

I pull back a little, and then push forward, sliding in nearly all the way and losing myself as Percy hums around Nico's dick in his mouth. I feel the vibrations around my own cock, as if rippling through water. I can't hold back and press my forehead against Nico's back before settling into a pace that won't make me come right away, but will allow me to seek out Percy's hot spots. 

When Percy calls out, his fists gripping the duvet cover, Nico climbs off of the bed again, then circles around and stands at the foot. He stops my hips and I pull out, Percy whimpering as if he can't help it. I don't tease him. 

Together, Nico and I pull Percy down so his ass is on the edge of the bed, and he holds his legs open. I sink back inside him, pushing our bodies flush with each other again, this time, distracting myself with kissing Percy, his hands all over my back and shoulders, tangling in my hair, his legs squeezing my sides. Nico works me open from behind, and then, propping his knee beside my hip on the edge of the bed pushes inside me with a long thrust. My mind is blown wide, my body stimulated as I've only ever dreamed of being, fucking and filled simultaneously. Percy grunts, his fingers digging into my back as Nico thrusts into me, finding a rhythm and fucking me into Percy. 

My chest and Percy's squelch against each other with every thrust, sweaty, hot. As good as it feels, as far gone as I am, I can't disconnect from the sounds enough to enjoy the pleasure. Fortunately, Nico stops. He pulls out, and I do the same, Percy closing his eyes, his dick and hands twitching.

"I don't like the angle," Nico says as he climbs onto the bed and holds his arms open for me to join him. Percy sits up, looking at Nico, waiting. 

Nico stuffs his pillows into a pile against the headboard and then guides me to recline against them with my legs outstretched. Then he makes a 'come on' hand gesture to Percy and, catching on, Percy gets into the new position at once. He faces away from me, straddling my thighs, and then sinks back onto my dick, guiding it inside himself with a relieved sigh. I hold his hips, my cock twitching inside him, but how is Nico going to … "Nico?" 

Nico gives me a wicked grin and a wink and then crouches on the bed in front of Percy, his plan becoming clear. Percy fucks himself on my cock, lifting up and sinking back several times until he switches his weight to his feet, balancing on his haunches with his hands on Nico's shoulders.

I bite my lower lip, holding my breath to keep from coming as Percy's ass flexes athletically before my eyes, his hole tight around my cock, and able to take it even deeper than before. Nico stills in front of him, his back bowed, mouth open as they seem to learn their movements, then give themselves over to them, fitting together as if they were meant to. Percy; bobbing up and down on my cock, and fucking Nico's mouth and throat with each upthrust. 

If Percy's giving it to Nico with the same forces he's fucking himself on me, I doubt Nico will be able to talk without rasping for at least a day. 

Propped on pillows and putting in none of the work, my cock slipping in and out of Percy's muscular ass, I've found Elysium in watching his fucking perfect body work its muscles. My eyes land on each area, a visual caress, as my brain labels them: obliques; thoracolumbar fascia; latissimus dorsi; teres'; delts; rhomboids … My blood pools behind my navel, my breath quickening, and then Percy tightens, calling out, his ass squeezing around my cock. His muscles jump as his body jerks and spasms. Swallowing sounds, and Nico humming brings my pleasure crashing over. I grab Percy's hips, rocking up inside him, pulling him onto my cock as I pump my orgasm into him, claiming him. 

I need to touch when it's over; need to feel his weight, to taste his breath. I pull him by the shoulders after my cock slips free and he comes without resistance, half covering my body with his, a crush of scents and mass: come and sweat. Percy's, mine, and … I hold my hand out to where Nico sits on his knees, his dick still hard. He crawls over to join us, automatically moving to my side, but stopping partway. 

Percy stretches his hand out, beckoning, and when I nod at him, Nico crawls over to Percy's side. 

Percy's voice vibrates in his chest, and through mine underneath. I close my eyes and breathe in the comfortable air, the perfect glow after sex.

Nico whimpers, and I open my eyes again. I want to watch. I pull myself out from under Percy, propped on my side with my elbow and smile at Nico standing on his knees, Percy leaning forward from the reclining pillows and deepthroating his cock. Percy's nose presses against Nico's pubic bone, and Nico holds onto Percy's hair, his fingers twining with the black locks. 

Watching Nico come, his mouth dropping into an O, his tight shoulders shuddering, jerking as Percy racks his system, blows my world. Percy keeps sucking even after Nico finishes, and Nico doesn't stop him; he takes the torture to his hypersensitive cock, twitching with aftershocks, a smile on his lips. He meets my eyes and they startle me. They seem to plead, but I'm not sure what for. 

Percy pulls off slowly, Nico's fist still tight in his hair, though he doesn't complain; he waits for Nico to let go, to find his breath. Fingers trembling, Nico releases his grip, then drops his hand at his side. Percy picks it up immediately and pulls Nico, laughing, down on top of him. 

I have watched Nico switch gears a lot through the years, and haven't ever seen him do it as readily as he does now with Percy. How he can go from confident and in charge, to hesitant and unsure, and then with a simple yank, dissolve into giggles as if shedding years of worry and time, and reverting to a childlike joy. 

I watch them from my side, Nico's dark eyes sparkling, dancing as they meet Percy's, both of them survivors of Tartarus, and yet finding blushes and laughter inside each other. That thought, that realization shuts up the small inner voice inside my head telling me I should be jealous. They can do for each other something nobody else, myself included, can. I don't want either of them to go without it. 

They seem to remember me at the same time, and turn as one to look. I get the message this time, the plea in Nico's eyes. I nod and lean forward to kiss him, then do the same to Percy. 

Nico is absolutely correct. We need Percy and he needs us. We work together. We won't be leaving him behind after the summer without putting up a fight. If he's not ready to leave Camp at that time then we'll figure out another strategy. It doesn't matter what it takes, we're upgrading to three.


End file.
